


The Last of Us: Place of Calm

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Sharing a Bed, Supportive Girlfriend, Tension, hard day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: After a long and hard day, Ellie feels nothing but tension and wishes to just relax. Luckily Dina is there to calm her down and give her a chance to calm down and let her tension fade away.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 21





	The Last of Us: Place of Calm

**Author's Note:**

> A Oneshot for The Last of Us, inspired by a list of various themes that was shared with a friend of mine on FanFiction.Net, Marina Ka-Fai, I picked one of the themes, Sharing a Bed, for this story. Obviously Ellie/Dina, kinda AUish as it doesn't really take place in any exact point in the series, nevertheless, hope you enjoy it.

**The Last of Us: Place of Calm**

With a heavy sigh, Ellie entered her home. It had been a long hard day and she just wanted to go to bed.

‘ _Urgh, shit, of all times…’_ She thought to herself.

She had been out on a supply run and found herself having to deal with, of all things, a veritable nest of Clickers. That had been a nightmare and had got dangerous at one point when at least one had nearly heard her. Of course just making things more complicated she had to contend with her two fellow supply runners; who had been on their first run and were beyond nervous. Luckily she had got them past that danger and they had a successful run.

Ellie shook her head. _‘Of course...it just didn’t end there, did it?’_

She bit her lip, having undressed down to her underwear, she had stopped by the mirror and got a view of the rather notable shiner left on her right eye.

“Asshole.” She muttered.

No sooner had they escaped the Clickers, Ellie and her fellow runners had ended up being ambushed by bandits and one of them had sucker punched her right in the face. They hadn’t lasted much longer thankfully as the Clickers found them again, and the bandits became lunch for the infected, while Ellie and her comrades escaped, making their way back home. Shaking her head and wanting to put it all behind her, she finished undressing and got into the shower to clean up.

Exiting the bathroom, clad in fresh underwear, Ellie let out a slow breath, then started at the sound of a, thankfully, familiar voice.

“Hell of a shiner, babe.”

Sitting on the bed, clad in her own underwear, smiling softly at her, was Dina. She smiled softly as she walked over, sitting down by Dina’s side and Dina’s arm slid around her shoulders.

“Heard you had a rough day out there.” She said softly.

Ellie nodded. “Yeah, God, it was crazy. No disrespect to those guys with me, they did their best. But it was their first time and that just made everything so much harder.”  
  
“I can guess.” Dina remarked. “But you guys made it, even if you did take a hit, but trust me, it’s not that bad.”  
  
Ellie smiled at that and then groaned softly as Dina moved behind her and began to massage her shoulders before leaning in and kissing her neck.

“C’mon, let’s go to bed, you’ll feel even better in the morning.” She said.

Smiling as they both moved to do so, Ellie replied. “Waking up next to you, of course I will.”  
  
Laughing, blushing Dina pulled Ellie close. “Oh you-”  
  
Happy to see the smirk on Ellie’s face, Dina then pulled the blanket up, covering them both as they held each other. Feeling the tension easing from her body, Ellie closed her eyes, nestling her head against Dina’s chest, letting the steady rhythm of Dina’s heartbeat lull her to sleep. It had been a hard day, but sharing a bed with the woman she loved made it so much more bearable.


End file.
